golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
IDINA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.75.Date of birth 2000, December 6th. Portland. Brown hair, blue eyes. North American nationality Idina Rodney is an OC of my stories. She is the daughter of Tom Rodney and Cooan (Malinde) Rodney. She has two older brothers, Alan and Lance. Graduate in teaching works as a teacher of nursery and primary school children, a member of the Justices. She took over her mother as Justiciera, the Fire Lady. '''She has a shy and innocent and cheerful personality in her childhood and young years. She loves romantic novels, dancing and singing and she She likes raspberry pie. Although she hates spinach. She married '''Michael Johnson and has two children Thomas Andrew and Loren. [https://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2018/08/gwne.html Historia en GWNE Némesis]. She is sometimes mentioned as one of the ancestors of the Kurozuki clan. Historia en Sailor Moon R She does not appear because she is not a character in the Sailor Moon universe. Historia en GWA Alfa She is not born yet. Historia en GWB Beta Idina is born in Portland, Oregon, is therefore of American nationality. Her parents are very homely and raise her and her siblings with a great sense of responsibility. Like her mother, Idina loves to dance. And just like her father, she is a great singer and likes to practice martial arts, especially karate. She is sweet and with a very good heart, being very naive during the first years of her life and early youth. Then life will make her mature and harden, even losing that sweetness. The first of these challenges was when, at the age of thirteen, she had to fight against an old acquaintance of her mother who deceived her by posing as a painter who wished to paint her portrait. Cooan was forced to transfer her power as a Justiciera, making Idina, becoming the Lady of Fire, to be the first of the girls of the second generation who took over from their mothers. See the Justices section where the differences between them and the Sailors are explained. Then her cousins Kerria and Katherine and Amethyst Lassart joined her. After defeating the forces of evil, she also formed the musical group "Las Justices" with these girls and their cousin Garnet. While she is nice and calm, when she loses control she can become really very aggressive. This happens when there is a terrible injustice or someone dares to abuse or harm weak people, especially children. Idina loves kids and like her mother, she becomes a kindergarten and primary school teacher. In fact, she is going to study at the same university, Golden State College, in the company of her friend Neherenia, whom she met as the two very young girls when Chibiusa and the asteroid sailors took the little sovereign to the Rodney's house. Their first encounter is told in this annexed story, to which they continue their studies in the Golden GWHC17 This part ends when she and the rest say goodbye to Amethyst, Garnet, Leval, Mazoui and Satory, who leave on board the SSP-1 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma]. It begins in a terrible way for her to know from the mouth of her friend Nehie that Garnet has died. Idina falls into a depression that fortunately she is able to overcome. Thus she faces the two years she has left studying at the Golden, where she cheers up just like her mother was a quarter of a century earlier. She will spend these years having to pass a tough test when she captures a pervert who was trying to abuse some children, including Patty, a little girl she had in her class during her internship. Only Sailor Shadow and the fearful looks of the little ones, stopped her from having killed that individual after giving her a good beating. At the end of this part, she rejoices like the others when the SSP-1 is located, attending as a Bridesmaid the wedding of her cousin Leval and her friend Amethyst. Historia en GWD Delta Once she finishes her studies, she manages to send her to the SSP-1 to teach and from there she gets a place as a teacher on the planet Bios. She starts very excited, eager to apply her knowledge and her love for children in her profession. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She doesn't appear or is mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature She doesn't appear or is mentioned Historia en GWT Trascencencia She is consolidated in her work. Being the teacher of Asthel and Maray and Garnet among others. Finally, she will meet Michael Johnson she will fall in love with. The two will marry and will be parents of two children, Thomas Andrew and Loren. Her oldest child has certain learning difficulties and Idina tries to help him the best she can. Her daughter stands out as a cartoonist and painter. During this period she will once again be a Justice to fight against Loten's traffic network. She will also discover that her cousin Kathy is addicted to drugs and will try to support her. Then her son Thomas Andrew will get sick with a kind of madness, victim of his obsession with Princess Alice, the daughter of Neherenia, who lived for a time at home with Idina's family. After a while, her son will seem to be better and recover, but it will be Loren who grows the most disgustand sadeness of her life by getting into an incestuous relationship with her uncle Lance. Idina, full of anger, will slap her daughter who will come to tell her that she hates her. Time later Loren will run away from home following her uncle. Idina blames Neherenia since her daughter was spending time on the Moon. maddened even assaults her friend who can barely get away while both Amethyst and Michael try to contain Idina .. Finally after a while, she will make peace with Nehie, although she will never see her daughter again until Transcendence. Character curiosities: Her mother Cooan, named her Idina, honoring a promise she made to her own mother as a child. Idina Kurozuki is Idina's maternal grandmother. She is a good cook and pianist, her paternal grandmother Sarah taught her to play the piano. In her private life she is quite demure and she hardly ever goes out with boys. She is always looking for emotional relationships and involvement and does not want to have sex until she is sure of having found her ideal man. In that sense, she contrasts a lot with her cousin Katherine, who does not miss the chance to play jokes, tease her and make her blush One of her most dangerous enemies, Sarah, the queen of vampires, took her for the reincarnation of her little sister Rachel, and did not want to bite her. The first time she tried to use her bow as a Lady of Fire, nervous and lacking of experience, the weapon did not respond. She is Naya's sister-in-law, who is married to her older brother, Alan. She loved her father deeply and was emotionally broken when he died of a severe illness, Idina was devatstated, without fully recovering from his loss. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation